


Freak!

by I_love_peter_parker_whump



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha John, Bully, Doctor John Watson, Freak, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, John is a Saint, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peter_parker_whump/pseuds/I_love_peter_parker_whump
Summary: Donovan and Anderson are bullying Sherlock till it goes too far.





	Freak!

"Freak," Donovan taunted, her eyes narrowed with anger and hate, the source? No one really knew.  
Sherlock was down an alley near a nearby crime scene (a cereal killer-exciting!), Donovan and Anderson surrounding him, convincing Lestrade that there was evidence Sherlock himself could only see was a difficult challenge, but hey they did it in the end.  
" I agree with Donovan, one day we're going to find a body, and it'll either be yours, from people you've offended. Or a body you killed yourself when there's no crime to get you 'high',"  
Sherlock stood, not taking any of it in, they were mindless creatures dumb people, how boring it must be,  
"You know this insufferable taunting," he dragged on insufferable like it was a joke word," isn't helping with the case at all, I could have solved it by now," A glint of anger flashed across Anderson's eyes,  
"You think you're so smart, don't you? Big Sherlock with his little puppet John, solving crimes left to right and center, using crime as a way to stay clean and not get high, you know a lot of people just wish you'd overdosed,"  
Damn.  
Even Donovan looked shocked.

Jonh checked his watch, How long did one bit of evidence take? He sighed and walked over to where Lestrade was and they walked to where the trio had disappeared, they froze in horror, Lestrade immediately going to interfere,  
"No, wait," John flung an arm out, instead of starting to film it, " proof," John pointed out, Lestrade nodded.

"Just because your insolent," Sherlock spat the word, " little minds can wrap around anything I'm saying does not mean you can spread your dumbness to the rest of the world?" Sherlock was starting to visibly get angry as he prodded Anderson roughly in the chest.  
Anderson snapped as he punched Sherlock as hard as he could around the temple, Sherlock's legs instantly crumpled beneath him as he slumped, unconscious, against the wall behind him.  
"Anderson!" Sally yelled in shock.

"That's it," Lestrade shouted running down the alley, John quickly following, John dropped next to Sherlock checking his pulse, " He's just unconscious, possible concussion," Lestrade looked pissed, Donovan horrified and Anderson still pissed,  
"Anderson I swear to flying FUCK, you're fired, this is considered assault, and you will be charged for it, Donovan, get back to the crime scene now!"

 

A month later.

 

After the chaos last crime scene, John had refused to let Sherlock near any cases which Donovan would be at until the killer struck again.  
Sherlock found himself once again crouched next to a body, the ring finger sliced off clean like all the previous targets, he was rummaging through pockets, flicking the coat around when Donovan approached,  
"Sherlock?" Sherlock turned to her his eyes as blank as alway's, "I umm," she looked at her feet, " I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, to put it frank I was a bitch, I'm so sorry," She stuck her hand out, Sherlock stuck his out too and shook it,  
" Apology accepted," Sherlock muttered not even looking at her.  
The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> ps: I canceled revenge because I always freak out at having to do anything consistent ( lol ) so I'm mainly going to post Macgver, Sherlock, Marvel or Henry danger one shots :)


End file.
